


There is so much you don’t see

by SherlockWho13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia knows that Stiles and Derek would make a good couple, and Spring break is the best way to bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first night can be the worst or the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters. Though I do wish I could have Dylan for myself.

Stiles just had to have the best luck in the world. He got his best friend turned into a werewolf, found out that there was a huge mass murder because of someone's biological history, almost gotten his dad fired and arrested twice, and almost died countless times, however this was the most idiotic thing he has ever done. He kissed Derek Hale on the mouth, and then ran like there were demons from the deepest Hell on his ass.

 

That was what had just happened, if we rewind a few days prior, you can see why Stiles would kiss Derek.

 

     “Stiles! Are you going to come with us this week?” Scott asks pulling up beside his best friend.

 

Stiles looks at Scott in confusion. “What? Where are you even going? No one told me anything.”

 

     “I thought Derek said that Isaac was going to tell you!” Scott looks around for Isaac, but doesn’t see him.

 

     “What are you talking about Scott.” Stiles says rolling his eyes at everyone in the pack.They always forget to include him when Derek actually tells them to talk to him.

 

     “The pack was going to stay over at Dereks for spring break, since Isaac and I still work with Deaton, and Ally has been helping her dad we need to stay here, but Derek said everyone in the pack could stay at his place.”

 

     “I don’t think Derek would want me to stay at his place for an entire week. He would end up actually killing me.”

 

     “Stiles. Just text him and ask, if you aren't going I won’t, I don’t want to be alone at the house without my best friend.”

 

Stiles punches Scott in the arm. “You’re pack Scotty my boy, I don’t really think I am.”

 

Jackson actually had a heart as he came up behind the boys to talk with them. “What? Stiles you’re pack, Derek said that after my whole issue with being that giant lizard from hell.”

 

Stiles freezes in shock, before flailing and screaming. “WHAT!”

 

The other teens around jumped. Jackson and Scott look confused, Lydia looks annoyed at his outburst.

 

     “Stiles, after everything you have done for the pack, I really doubt that Derek would see you as anything less than a pack member.” Lydia says looking coldly at him.

 

     “He could have at least told me, himself that I was pack. wait, he bit all of you when you became pack, he never did that with me…”

 

     “Stiles, we need to talk later, I am going over to your house tonight before we go to the pack party, and I expect there to be food.” Lydia says before giving Jackson a light peck on the lips before leaving to her first class.

 

     “Was I just told by your girlfriend that she is kidnapping me?”

 

     “Get over it Stilinski.”

 

     “Come on Stiles, Harris is going to be even more of an Ass if we are late.”

 

Stiles texts Derek while walking with Scott to class. ‘Hey Scott told me that the pack is staying over at your place for Spring Break, am I allowed to come over?’ it isn’t until the end of the day that he gets a response.

 

‘Yes. and bring everything you need to stay the week, make sure your dad knows.’

 

‘No way sourwolf.’

 

‘Stiles...’

 

‘Just Joking. My dad’s out of town today, and for spring break, Sheriffs conference in Santa Monica, he was really worried, but I will just tell him that Scott is staying at my house.’

 

‘Okay.’

 

Stiles doesn't reply after that, but it’s fine. The final bell rings, so he heads out to his car. Before getting to said car, he is grabbed by Lydia.

 

     “Whaa! Lydia!” Stiles says catching himself before falling.

 

     “Jackson needed to leave early so he could get ready and head over to Dereks before his parents got home, so you are driving me to my house, and then to yours’ and after that to Dereks, and I will tell you some things that you need to know.” Lydia waits until Stiles opens the passenger door for her to continue speaking. “Now what do you want to know about Derek.

 

     “This sounds… I don’t know, but it sounds weird, why would I want to know about Derek.” Stiles says starting the Jeep and heading over to the Martin house.

 

     “Not weird, I know more about him than you think, I might not be best friends with him, but I understand him somewhat, never repeat that.”

 

     “I won’t, I just don’t understand how I can be in his pack, without him giving me a pack bite, or even telling me.”

 

     “One, it’s because you haven’t asked for the pack bite, I wouldn’t ask for it right away this week, but by the end of the week ask him when you two are alone. Now what else do you want to know.”

 

Stiles stays silent for a little bit, almost until he turned onto Lydias street. “Do you think he actually thinks I would be a good pack member, or is he just doing this to keep Scott in line…”

 

Lydia unbuckles her seatbelt when Stiles pulls into the drive. “I think he likes you stiles, more than just a beta, more than a friend. now come on and help me with getting my trunk down.”

 

Stiles stares at her in shock for a few seconds before shaking his head, he puts the parking brake on and gets out, opening the door for Lydia again, and helping her grab her two suitcases and put them in the back of the Jeep. After they get back into the Jeep she starts talking.

 

     “You don’t see what I see when you are around him. Derek is a lot calmer, happier, and he actually takes the time to think and not jump in head first when you are there helping the pack plan. I know you don’t think he could like you. But you are so wrong Stiles. I know you have had a crush on me since we were little, I know that has gone away.” She puts a hand up so Stiles doesn’t start talking. “Don’t interrupt, I want to help you. You haven’t been flirting with me in months, not since the  Kanima, your attention has completely on the pack and Derek. You flirted with him last week! And he flirted back, you don’t know how everyone in the pack feels when you are around, and you don’t know Dereks actual feelings toward you, so you need to be the bigger man and talk to him, and listen. Give him time to answer. Also you have been affected by spending so much time with the pack. You are less anxious, less frigidity when you are around the pack, they get more energetic, you help balance out the pack Stiles, even now, you haven’t interrupted me, when you usually can’t shut up.”

 

     “I don’t actually know what to say now. I don’t think he likes me more than a beta or friend.” Stiles parks again as they pull up to his house. “But if you think he likes me, as much as I like him, do want to help me?”

 

     “Why do you think I am here. Also what are you making me for dinner,  as I go through your closet finding the right clothes for you.”

 

     “Grilled chicken, and a salad.”

 

     “Good choice, your room is still on the second floor, the first one on the right?”

 

     “How do you even remember that.”

  

     “Go make me food, and then you are trying on the clothes I picked out for you.”

 

     “Fine. And Lydia, thanks.”

 

     “You get to thank me with details after you two get together.”

 

     “Lydia.”

 

     “Oh please.” she says as she leaves the kitchen.

 

Stiles sighs but starts making dinner for Lydia and himself, he feels like he can be a little selfish and not make enough for the pack as he only has four chicken breasts, and he wants to save the last two. After about twenty minutes of cooking the chicken and making the salad, Lydia comes down the stairs.

 

     “Okay I made your outfits for the week. don’t worry about tonight, Scott would wonder why you changed clothes to go see Derek.”

 

Stiles shakes his head at her before handing Lydia her food. “Scott isn’t that bad at noticing things… Well before he started dating Ally.”

 

     “Not really, he never noticed you checking out Danny. Although Danny only thought you were joking, if things don’t work out with Derek, I could easily set you up with Danny.”

 

Stiles bursts out laughing. “I know for a fact that Danny boy doesn’t like me, he said so himself.”

 

Lydia smirks at Stiles. “There is so much you don’t see about yourself Stiles, I can’t wait until that changes.”

 

Stiles finishes eating first pointing at Lydia as he stands. “I am going to go change into your outfits, don’t laugh if I look horrible in them.”

 

Lydia gives him a tart look.

 

     “I didn't mean that you would chose bad clothes for me, I just might make them look bad.”

 

Lydia throws a nearby magazine at him before Stiles dashes up the stairs. Lydia smirks and pulls out her phone to text her partner in crime.

 

‘Part one is going as planned.’

 

A few seconds later her phone alerts her. ‘Let’s see if it works Princess.’

 

Lydia pockets her phone as Stiles comes down the stairs in tomorrows outfit.

 

     “Please tell me I don’t look like someone trying to hard.” Stiles whines.

 

Lydia rolls her eyes. “You look fine, I knew you had tight fitting jeans somewhere in your closet. The rest of the weeks clothes look about the same. Change back into what you were wearing and put the clothes into your bag, or whatever you are using.”

 

Stiles goes back upstairs and changes back into the clothes from today, and packs the rest in his backpack, after taking out his finished work. He double checks that he has his homework, and bathroom items before heading downstairs to Lydia.

 

     “Let’s get going, I got a text from Jackson, wondering what was taking so long.”

 

Stiles laughs as he opens the door for Lydia, turning and locking it after turning on the porch light. “Tell him we will be there in fifteen minutes.”

 

     “Already did, now come one.” Lydia says, finally opening her own side door for once.

 

Stiles slides into the drivers side and starts the Jeep. “So…”

 

     “Just be yourself, don’t try to impress him tonight. Don’t try to impress him period, it won’t work how you want it to.”

 

     “I have no idea if I am going to be able to not say at least one stupid thing around him.”

 

     “Stiles, be yourself, he likes you for you, I know it. Now shut it, someone with wolf hearing might be around to hear us, we are getting close to the preserve. Just remember one thing. The first night can be the worst or the best. and you know that I mean more than the pack sleeping over at Dereks tonight.”

 

The rest of the drive is silent until Stiles parks. So far the only cars at the renovated Hale house were, Dereks, Jacksons, Boyds car, and now theirs. Stiles takes a breath before grabbing Lydia’s suitcase, and his own bag.

 

Derek meets them on the porch. “Stiles, I didn't know you had so much luggage, you might need a bigger room.”

 

     “So I can have your room?” He snarks raising an eyebrow. “The suitcase is Lydia's.”

 

     “Hello Derek. Anything planned for tonight”

 

     “Movie, Isaac's request.”

 

     “Marvel?”

 

     “The Amazing Spiderman one and Iron Man one. now get inside and go put that stuff down.”

  
Lydia glares at him, until Jackson pops into the doorway taking Lydia's items so she can sit down, Stiles finds his usual guest bedroom when he crashes here after researching. Stiles heads into the living room to wait for the others. No one notices Stiles being stared at by Derek, except for Lydia, and Peter. Both of them share a quick smirk and then turn their attention elsewhere.


	2. Lydia's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Peter plan to set up Derek and Stiles. Also Scott is clueless about how Stiles feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any part of the Teen wolf show, this is my own work because Derek and Stiles are cute.

Once the entire pack settles down and sits down in their spots, Derek plays the movie. The entire time that the movie is playing consists of Stiles, Lydia, Peter, and Isaac making witty remarks about what they messed up in the comic book to movie make. One time Stiles said something and Derek threw a pillow at his head. Which the teen retorts by explaining the entire movie plot and how they messed it up from the comic. When Derek yells at him to shut up, Isaac yells at Derek; saying how much better the movie is when Stiles narrates what’s wrong. When they play Iron Man; Stiles, Lydia, and Peter only point out the technology mistakes and how much psychological help Tony will need after this. Derek finally gave up trying to get them to shut up and sat closer to Stiles when the teen started flailing at one point in the movie after Tony was found. Lydia glances at Peter raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow. ‘Did you know that Derek would sit next to Stiles while we watched Marvel?’

Peter looks down at his phone and frowns; shaking his head slightly. staring at the TV.

Lydia looks away from Peter and curls closer to Jackson. When the movie wraps up Derek announces that it’s time for bed. “Come on, Scott you and Isaac have work tomorrow. Early, so I want everyone in bed, Stiles if you keep us up so help me I will kill you.”

Stiles snickers. “Don’t worry sourwolf. I need to finish my homework, you probably won’t hear from me until like three tomorrow.”

     “What homework?” Scott asks, looking at his friend.

     “The English paper, also I have chem homework, trig, and a few other subjects. Unlike you scotty, I want to graduate with a 4.0, sadly I am behind our lovely Lydia with a 3.9…”

     “Aw, Stiles it’s so cute that you want to beat my GPA.” Lydia coos, getting up and stretching.

     “Cute? Lydia the only reason I am behind you is because of Harris giving me a C on one paper I turned in, he didn’t like how I portrayed the topic.”

     “Okay, Time for bed. I really don’t want Lydia and Stiles arguing about school on Spring break!” Scott wines.

The pack gets up one by one saying their goodnights until Peter, Derek and Stiles are left alone in the living room. “So Stiles need some help on the English paper? You do know that I studied multiple subjects in College, I could help you.” Peter says glancing at the teenager who was sitting next to Derek.

     “Thanks Peter, but i’m good. I have it mostly typed up, I just need to check on a few things.”

Derek glares at his uncle, his eyes flashing red in warning. “Well then, I think I am going to head off to bed.” Peter says looking at Derek before heading upstairs.

     “So what’s your paper on?” Derek asks quietly.

     “The topic is open, we have to write about something meaningful that happened in our life. I decided to write about my mom…” Stiles gets up from where he’s sitting next to Derek. “It’s weird writing about her, after so many years.”

     “I understand that.” Derek says softly, looking up at Stiles.

     “I should get started, if I start now I should have all my homework done before tomorrow afternoon.”

     “Stiles, it’s almost midnight. Do you really think it’s a good idea doing all your homework in one night, on spring break.” Derek scrunches his eyebrows together, trying to fathom doing that much work so quickly.

Stiles quirks his head to the side, looking at Derek like he’s a puzzle. “I usually get it all done fast, the luck of being a genius, you want to finish everything at once, so you know everything. How do you think I figured out that Scott was a werewolf, that Jackson was a Kanima, Lydia is a banshee. I did research; a lot of it, I stayed up for days trying to figure everything out about the supernatural so I could help. Staying up late and doing homework is the least of my worries.” Stiles turns around, starting to walk away from Derek. “It also helps when you can’t sleep.” He mutters going to his room.

Derek looks shocked, not about the first part, but how Stiles said he had trouble sleeping. Derek shakes his head, getting up and heading to his own room, which was right next to Stiles room. The best part would be, being able to tell if Stiles was okay. Derek stayed up long into the night, well past when he should have gone to sleep, but he and his wolf wanted everyone asleep and calm before he goes to bed.

Stiles was in his own little world as he typed his paper, he left his laptop open when he was about done. After the paper Stiles worked on his Trig homework, after that he started Chem. That was when Derek decided he had had enough of the teen staying awake. Derek got out of bed and walked into the room next to his. He found Stiles bent forward over his homework, writing furiously. Derek shook his head at the teen. “Stiles.” Derek said quietly, not wanting anyone else up.

     “Hm…” Stiles hummed, still working on his homework, not bothering to turn around to face Derek.

     “Stiles, it’s late, almost three, you need some sleep.” Derek said. He moved closer to the teen, not wanting a flailing Stiles on his hands. Derek placed his hand over Stiles, stilling him. “Come on.”

     “Derek, I am fine. You go on and sleep, I don’t know what you have planned for tomorrow, but don’t let me ruin it, if you need to wake up early.” Stiles says looking up at Derek.

     “I would feel better if I knew you were getting some sleep. It’s been a rough few months, you deserve a break.”

     “Sadly my GPA and the school work is against your views. I’ll get some sleep after I finish my Chem homework, I promise, I have like ten more problems left. It will take me like half an hour to finish.” Stiles says showing how far he is in the work.

     “Okay.” Derek says moving back.  He reaches up and ruffles the teens hair. “Just get some sleep. You do need it.” Derek says once more before heading back to his own room, falling asleep right after he hears Stiles sigh and mumble about finishing his homework tomorrow. Derek wakes up with Lydia banging around in the kitchen, making coffee for herself. He groans before getting up and out of bed. After changing, Derek heads into the kitchen, planning on making breakfast for the rest of the pack that stayed. Lydia turns and smirks at Derek.

     “Rough night?” Lydia asks.

     “Stiles wouldn’t go to bed, I stayed up till like three thirty.” Derek mumbles, getting a few things out for breakfast. “What do you want to eat?”

     “Scrambled eggs please. Hm… You know Stiles usually sleeps better with someone in the room. After his mom passed, Scott used to stay over at his place every night.”

Derek shakes his head, getting the necessary ingredients for the food. “And I thought you were happy with Jackson. Should I be worried if you start fighting with him?”

     “Stiles and I would never work. Trust me, I thought about it before. Don’t tell him that please, he might start mooning over me again.”

Derek growls quietly, not liking that Lydia thought of being with Stiles.

     “Lyds, you’re so right, it wouldn’t have worked out between us. We are both too smart for our own good.” Stiles says walking into the kitchen with Peter right behind him. “And don’t worry, my crush on you has been gone since the whole Jackson issue.”

     “Great! Does that mean I can hook you up with Danny? Please, we could go shopping! Get you some really nice clothes, instead of plaid.”

Peter chuckles at his nephew's face. Lydia can’t see it because Derek is facing away from her, and Stiles has his face in his hands. “Could I come along Lydia? I would love to see Stiles in clothes that actually fit him? I could also pay for a few outfits.” Peter puts in, smirking at Dereks glare.

     “Stiles? Please!” Lydia mock begs.

     “Fine! You can both take me shopping, as long as I don’t end up looking like a horrid drag queen.”

     “Oh please, I know you have at least seven of their numbers, oh and Queenie want’s me to take pictures.”

     “Of course she would want pictures.” Stiles mumbles. “Derek, do you want to come along and see them torture me?” Stiles asks looking up at him.

     “I don’t really care. But I will come along just in case.” Derek says shooting a look at Peter.

     “Stiles doesn’t care if i’m there.” Peter says outraged.

Stiles snorts. “No I don’t care if you’re in the room, however I do care if you just stare at my ass the entire time.”

     “But you have such a nice ass, it’s a shame you hide it under those baggy jeans.”

Lydia and Stiles start laughing when Derek slams down the dish of eggs, before throwing Peter out of the room.

     “Never mind about us going with you. I think I will stay and keep watch over Peter. You two have fun. Be back before seven.” Derek says, going over to Peters slumped form and dragging the man down to the basement.

Lydia and Stiles eat in peace, once they are both finished Stiles cleared the table, putting the leftovers in the fridge. Once they get into the jeep and drive off the preserve Stiles starts talking. “Do you think that was a little much? I don’t know what Derek is going to do to Peter?  I don’t want the creeper hurt to badly.”

     “I doubt Derek would actually kill him, well, kill him again. Now come on, I did actually want to go shopping with  you. You have nothing in your closet that actually fits you!”

 

     "Nephew, Calm down. I meant no harm to the boy.”

     “Peter! You know that Stiles is my Mate. Why are you trying to torture me! Stop playing games and tell me what is going on!” Derek growls, his eyes flashing red.

     “Stiles told Lydia that he has a crush on someone, I don’t know who said person is, however I do know that they are in the pack and are male. Lydia want’s to have Stiles and Danny together apparently. The reason I am teasing him, is to find out if he likes you. I also find it funny when you get pissed, and don’t do anything about the one issue you can fix.”

     “Stiles doesn’t like me. He won’t, not after everything that I did to him, and if I touched him, I am no better than Kate.”

     “WHAT THAT BITCH DID HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH STILES!” Peter yells, before taking a deep breath. “Stiles is not Kate, you are not Kate. You could never hurt that boy the way she hurt you.” Peter growles.

     “I don’t know Peter… Stiles probably likes Isaac or Danny. Someone closer to his own age. Not me, after all the shit I did to him.”

     “The only way you’ll find out, is if you ask him Derek.” Peter says tartly before walking back upstairs.

Derek shakes his head, deciding against finishing cooking breakfast for the pack. Heading over to the stereo he puts on his workout music and starts doing his afternoon exercises.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stiles and Lydia walk through the mall, Since it’s the first day of summer there are a lot of people from the surrounding areas at the mall. Lydia drags Stiles into different stores and buys him at least three outfits. All of which Stiles complained and the Queens from the jungle approve of.  Around two in the afternoon they both stop shopping and get something to eat. Lydia refuses to eat anywhere but at a sit down restaurant. So Stiles picks the cheesecake factory. After they order Stiles starts talking about Scott and his dad.

     “You know, I’ve already tried coming out to my dad, and Scott doesn’t see anything that isn’t Ally. I think I would actually need to dress in drag to tell them I like guys, and even then I don’t think it would work.”

     “I think your father would believe you, if you sat him down and talked to him. He also should probably know about the supernatural soon, as there is probably a shit storm coming this way. And Scott is clueless, but he’s your best friend. I think he’s an idiot but he cares about you.”

     “So what should I do about Derek. I mean…” Stiles trails off when the waiter comes back with their food. Lydia having a salad and salmon combo and Stiles having pasta.

Lydia twirls her fork in the salad. “Just keep being you. Seriously, you have no game, let me deal with getting Derek to see you, step one new clothes, two is occasionally having you flirt with other members of the pack. Isaac and Peter are both on board, Erica and Boyd want to see you both together, and Ally and Scott are so up each others ass to notice you and Derek.”

     “Why is Peter up for hooking up Derek and I. I would have thought he wanted to get into my pants knowing how much of a creeper he is. Oh wait… No I don’t even want to know never mind.” Stiles says putting his head down on the table as Lydia keeps eating.

     “All I know is that Isaac likes Danny, Also Peter wants to torture Derek because he sucks at relationships. I think he actually has the hots for either your dad or Ally’s dad… And I don’t even want to think about that.”

“I think I’m done.” Stiles says pulling his head up and pushing the food away. “Can I have a box, and the bill please.” Stiles asks as their waiter comes back.

After Stiles pays for the late lunch, the teens decided to head back to Derek’s. It takes about an hour to get back into town, during that time Lydia reveals more of ‘her’ plan to get Derek to ask Stiles out. When they get back to the Hale house Stiles puts on his best pouting face and storms into the house. He walks right past Peter and Derek and into his room mumbling about how much Lydia is going to pay.

Derek almost growls when his mate walks past him smelling of embarrassment. After Stiles door closes he turns on Lydia. “What did you do to him!”

     “We only went shopping, however he was getting texts from Isaac. And the Queens from the club.” Lydia says flipping her hair as she turns to go into the kitchen to put the leftovers away. After Lydia goes into her own room she texts both Peter, Isaac, and Stiles.

     ‘Plan is working. Derek got pissed at me when I told him that Stiles was getting texted by you sac’ and that he was talking to the Queens. Good job smelling whatever you smelled like Stiles, he was pissed.’

 

     ‘Now Stiles, you need to flirt with us or just kiss my idiot nephew.’

     ‘not doing that creeper. Also how did you get my number!’

     ‘You don’t need to know how I got it, just know that I gave this number to Derek as well.’

     ‘thanks… I think.’

 


End file.
